Wedding Day
by Warlordess
Summary: Dull title, yes, I know... Anyway, one of our female's is getting married, only to find that the one she's engaged to, isn't the one for her. In spite of her sadness, she is consoled by the last person she herself would suspect... Can be any malefemale co


**_Wedding Day_**

**_By: Chibi-Suiko_****__**

****

****

**_A/N: A little thing I thought up while my mom and I were sitting in the doctors' office (You won't believe, by the way, how many times I went over it in my head...). Since I've fallen completely for romance fan fiction, I wanted to add this one to my list. After you've gotten a chance to read it, please review and tell me what you think..._**

****

**_Summary: This goes along a story where one of our favorite girls (Doesn't matter which) is getting married only to find that the one she fell in love with was not the one for her. There is no specified couple. This fic can be related to any two [Male/Female] characters that you like._**

****

**_WARNING: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN MAJOR FLUFF. IF YOU DON'T PARTAKE IN THE SAPPY ENJOYMENT THAT WILL ENSUE, DON'T READ!!!_**

****

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

****

**_I saw you there, just like a mannequin, with those quiet tears streaming down the beautiful, flushed cheeks on your face. You didn't want anybody then, not at that moment. But it didn't matter because I wouldn't listen to anyone but myself. I didn't know what was wrong, you wouldn't tell me, or any other people who asked for that matter._**

****

**_But I wanted to know, more than anything else... I wanted to know why you cried._**

****

**_As the wondrous angel you were fell from your cloud I was captivated once again by your beauty. It took me a while to realize that--And when I did, it was too late. I can only remember how your eyes lit up at the sound of his voice, his words. You were so happy then, smiling constantly, you tended to hug him till the end of time._**

****

**_And though I was sad, miserable really, I smiled with you. _**

****

**_But now I see you alone and vulnerable. What could he have done? Shouldn't you be bathing in happiness, just like that one day? I can't bring myself to see you this way. I want nothing else than to understand why you're not able to grin at me like always._**

****

**_Call me foolish, for not letting myself see or believe, but I didn't want anything to go wrong. He asked you that day, of marriage and eternal happiness, and you accepted. I couldn't be happier for you._**

****

**_Would you tell me why you only came to tears now? At the mention of his name I saw you shudder, as if in his memory, you could not remember how you began your tale of sadness. But I would never forget as I was the one person you could talk to._**

****

**_" Hey..." I remember whispering solemnly, sitting next to you on the waters' edge, "Why are you crying... You're getting married today; shouldn't it be the best day of your life?"_**

****

**_You wiped your tears away, not baring to let yourself be seen in such a state, "I-I don't think there will be any ceremony this evening." You murmured, "I-I'm not ready. And so it seems, neither is He..."_**

****

**_At the mention of Him, I grimaced. I'd loved you so much and yet you ran to somebody else. Yet I know that it was my fault. I won't blame you for my mistakes._**

****

**_You could see by my expression that I didn't understand. You smiled at me. But I could tell that it wasn't because you were happy. Or amused._**

****

**_You turned away and sighed. I wanted to hold you, by God, I did. I just didn't want to trouble you. _**

****

**_So I held back. Just like I had for the past seven years of my life._**

****

**_Just like I'd thought you wanted me to._**

****

**_" He's gone. Didn't say why..." You said, now refusing to let yourself go, just because I was there. You even shrugged as if this predicament didn't matter._**

****

**_Did my respect towards you mean that much? I want you to let loose. I want you to get rid of it all, all of your pain. But I could see that you weren't ready. Not in front of me, for some reason._**

****

**_" Did you let him go? Did you give up?" I asked, I wanted to hear a 'Yes'. That maybe you'd found you didn't love him like you thought you did._**

****

**_You shook your head and my hope fell in despondence. Luck was definitely not on my side tonight._**

****

**_" My love for him is as strong as it ever was..." You replied, but you shuddered in a desperate attempt to make all of your pain go away. I could tell that's what you were doing because I'd done it too._**

****

**_Many times. For the past third of my life._**

****

**_" But--" You continued and I looked at you, waiting, "I was a fool. I believed in love. In his love... And I played my part well. Now he's gone..."_**

****

**_You were starting to fall. You were finally going to let everything out. And as much as I wanted to help you, I knew. I knew that crying and yelling and beating on something was the best way to relieve yourself of all the stress and feeble, mindly hunger you felt._**

****

**_It was hard to believe. How you could still feel for him a burning passion so strong that his unheard-of return would most likely carry you into his arms._**

****

**_What happened?_**

****

**_You'd always been so strong and talented... How could you not see what had been lain before your eyes for so long?_**

****

**_And how could I not be the one, the one that was meant for you..?_**

****

**_I shook my head. I wasn't going to believe that you, of all people, had called yourself a fool. It made my wonder, my curiosity, grow twice as strong about what he'd done to you. Had he played a game with you? Had he damaged your heart in a strong way? Had he misguided you, luring you into his web of mistrust, just to throw you off later on? Had he lied?_**

****

**_Had he hurt you?_**

****

**_" I-I want to help..." I muttered, and it was true, "I want you to be happy so tell me what's wrong..."_**

****

**_You merely smiled at me, a depressing grin, and it only made me feel worse, "I don't think that there's anything that you can do to make me feel any better... Thanks though, it makes me happy to know that you're still here."_**

****

**_I began again. I knew that I was berating you, that in the end I'd find out something that I didn't want to know, but I kept at it._**

****

**_" It's just so sad that even Your presence won't make me laugh, isn't it..?" You asked me with moist eyes._**

****

**_Suddenly, I hated Him. I didn't know much about Him, I never had given Him much of a chance, I didn't know-yet-what he'd done to you, but it just didn't matter anymore. My loathing for Him wouldn't cease in the slightest for making you frown._**

****

**_" What'd He do..?" I asked bluntly. I couldn't contain my questioning any further._**

****

**_" He left these..." You murmured, wiping your face again and handing me a torn, visibly damaged piece of paper. With it came a tissue._**

****

**_I held them, feeling the age that seemed to have been put on them over the past few hours. You must have been obscenely troubled about what ever he'd written._**

****

**_You held up your hand, waving it slightly, telling me to go ahead and read it. And I did. _**

****

**_I'd never been more angry. There was only one word on the page._**

****

_Good-Bye... **That was the only word he'd even bothered to print. There was no use pretending that I didn't know what it meant. It was absolutely clear that he'd left you--On your wedding day...**_

****

**_Next I took a look into the tissue. I'd not known what it was before this moment but as I felt the cold steel of the gold plated ring between my fingers, I could tell how horrible it must have felt to actually see your love being returned to you. _**

****

**_I was with you when you bought this for Him after all. You spent countless hours looking over the counter, trying to find the perfect way to give it to Him... Your love._**

****

**_I don't know if you'd call it decency or otherwise, to find it here instead of Him taking it along._**

****

**_You fell into my arms and I held you. It was unsettling to see you so very upset... And yet it only made me love you more. Your eyes, even in tears, they lit up, you face so soft and flushed due to your appropriate behavior. I could only drag you in closer. I wasn't going to let you alone anymore. You deserved anything but that and we both knew it._**

****

**_You were holding me so tightly, pounding like a little child, into my chest. But it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt like you were knocking on my minds door, hoping for an answer, or some condolence over your situation. And I gave it willingly._**

****

**_" It's okay..." I murmured over and over, "Really, truly, it's going to be okay..."_**

****

**_But I knew that it wouldn't be. It was supposed to be the most wonderful day of your life. How could it've turned out this way? I didn't know... All that I did know was that I_**** _wanted to make it better for you._**

****

**_I know that you wanted to disappear, or that you'd rather I disappeared so that you could be alone. But there was no way at all that I'd let you be in such a state by yourself._**

****

**_I'd have given anything just to make the tears stop flowing down your face..._**

****

**_" Do you know what it's like? To find out that you were fooled into believing that somebody loved you more than life itself?" You asked me in a desperate voice but next second you laughed hollowly, "Of course not, I'm sorry... It's you that we're talking about. You, who's loved by everyone around you..."_**

****

**_" ...And you're right. I've never felt that way before. But I've felt torn apart by hearing that someone's done that very thing to my best friend. I've felt that way when the one I've loved for so long has decided that she's loved somebody else. I felt fooled worse than ever, though, when I realized that all of the mistakes that led up to her heart-felt loss were my fault. And you know how bad that made me feel, then?"_**

****

**_You shook your head, not understanding._**

****

**_" I didn't think so... Allow me to let you in on a little secret..." I whispered, holding you tighter than before lest you leave my arms forever, "You are no fool in my eyes. Had you been willing to give it a chance, there has always been an overwhelming amount of affection and love, waiting, for as long as it's needed or wanted, right here..." I pointed right at my chest as I watch your eyes widen in shock, "And all of it's for you..."_**

****

**_Had you not been so emotional, you might have reacted more naturally but you just dug your face deeper into my shirt and bled out all of the pain there. You were obviously not ready to commit again, not after what had happened. And I guess that was another mistake I'd made. But I wanted to push every doubt you may have had at that moment out of you head._**

****

**_I was overwhelmed; not nearly so much as you, but I still don't remember everything clearly. I do remember, however, someone coming to usher me away from you as if by helping you recover, I'd done something wrong._**

****

**_I also remember shoving them off and telling them that there was nowhere else that I'd rather have been at that point in time. You were still out of it, you hadn't heard the truth in my words. But I thought that I'd almost seen you smile when I sat back at your side._**

****

**_Over the next ten minutes, there had been no disruption from the silence accept for your childish sniffling but after that you tended to ask me a question that I didn't exactly feel I could answer appropriately._**

****

**_" Love... What does that mean to you..?" You inquired, looking at your hands as they fidgeted in your lap._**

****

**_I looked away. To think that I'd been repeatedly asking myself the exact same question for the past seven years of my life. I'd never found an exact answer for it, just assumed that when I thought of you, that was what I felt. If you didn't think that that was right then I guess that I never really knew that much about the heart. Another mistake. _**

****

**_That would have been three due to the fact that it was most-likely some unwritten law that you're not allowed to fall in love with angels anyway._**

****

**_Love in my eyes was something that you couldn't even name. Love was you. Love was me. We, in my opinion, were the birth-right to happiness. Beauty was love, and you were the vision of them both._**

****

**_I told you this and, needless to say, you were touched. You could only stare at me in wonder, as if what I'd said was something that had never been said ever, to anybody._**

****

**_" How come you're telling me this now..?" You asked before settling once more into my arms._**

****

**_" Because I think now is the most important time to make it heard..." I murmured into your hair and you shuddered, glancing up at me._**

****

**_You still looked troubled it seemed and I would have asked you what was wrong but you caught onto my confusion first._**

****

**_" ...No offense but you can't just expect me to get over something like this..." You looked down at your thighs which were situated on my lap, "... I can't ever forget how much I loved him, and how badly I looked forward to a life with him..."_**

****

**_I didn't want to hear things such as that so--trying to add some humor to the conversation--I turned my head but you smiled softly, keeping an even eyesight, "And I'll never forget how you came to me when I was in need, how you tried to console me to the best of your abilities..."_**

****

**_" '... Tried..?'" I asked, perplexed._**

****

**_You only laughed slightly, "You expect too much, you know that don't you?"_**

****

**_" I never really cared but I do get that a lot..." I grinned down at you and we shared a silent moment._**

****

**_Suddenly you climbed out of my arms and stood on your feet, dusting off the dirt and wrinkles from your dress. You began to walk away and, for a split second, I thought I'd done something wrong but as I reached my own feet, you turned and held up your hand._**

****

**_" Why are you going?" I asked, feeling extremely hurt._**

****

**_" I have other things to attend to. But thanks, really, you saved me from a mistake of my own..." You replied, giving me a final smile, "I find that in time, I'll recover from this lesion to the heart and..."_**

****

**_I waited, wondering what you could say next to me. The wind blew past me as my patience began to ware thin. It wasn't that you were annoying, of course not, but this seemed like such a breaking point for me. I'd managed to leak out just a dabbing flow of the love that coursed through my veins, my entire being, for you but I'd not gotten much of a reply to the matter._**

****

**_" ...And maybe sometime I'll try this out again, this 'Love-Thing' that everyone seems to get into at a certain point. But not today. I'm going to think about what can never be due to the past events..."_**

****

**_I bowed my head, knowing what you were talking about and knowing that there was nothing I could do to change your mind._**

****

**_" ...And what may have a possible chance, due to the present ones. Remember, you believe in true love the most. Well, believe in second chances too. There are many for all people. I get just the same." You winked at me and I hoped that you were saying what I thought you were. I looked after you, long after your disappearance, just praying that we'd get another chance to make things work between us._**

****

**_It was then that I noticed I held that piece of paper that He'd written that forlorn word upon. I opened it one last time, intending to read it then burn it and throw the ashes into the ocean but there was something else there now._**

****

_Love never comes just once..._ **_Next to it was a diminutive heart and I realized that all of the mistakes I'd made seemed so far away because of the courage I'd pulled forth that day._**

****

**_With a vigor expression, I smiled to myself. Maybe things would work out for us in the end. And maybe we'd learn to be happy together. Maybe 'Dreams' were only thoughts or goals. But hopefully they'd come true for me._**

****

**_And maybe-just maybe-mistakes have a reason for us, as well..._**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

**_A/N: Well, this one's finished. Really, it had no point accept to make you feel all nice and fluffy inside. I hope that it worked. I read this one to my friend and she was in tears, begging for a copy... and it hadn't even been finished yet. Give me some insight so I know if it's okay or not. Remember, this popped up while I was at the doctors with my mother. I couldn't write it down until I'd gotten home so... Anyway, review!!!_**

****

**_Make me feel happy!_**

****


End file.
